


Enchantment

by ZaltyLaw (Aqua_Tranquility)



Series: ~Requests~ [15]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Engagement, F/F, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Tranquility/pseuds/ZaltyLaw
Summary: When one of Wendy's enchantments goes awry Erza stumbles upon a surprise.





	Enchantment

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
Erza is turned into a pig. Mirajane searches and finds a cure but while still stuck in pig form Erza finds the engagement ring Mirajane was going to surprise her with.

The breeze rustled the overhanging branches as Wendy traced runes in the sun-dappled grass. She shifted restlessly. “Are you sure it’s ok for me to practice on your equipment?”

“Magic is like this sword.” Erza gestured at the blunted edge. “And practice is a whetstone. In order to sharpen your skills, it’s necessary to go through the motions.”

“Still isn’t this expensive?”

“It’s just a practice sword. Nothing ventured nothing gained” 

“Alright.” Wendy took a steadying breath. Eyes slid shut as her hands hovered over the practice sword in Erza’s lap. A whispered chant lilted in the breeze. Magic thrummed illuminating her vision blinding her sight at its zenith.

When Erza’s visions returned her perspective had shifted. Wendy loomed a couple of feet above her mouth agape. 

Erza took stock of her surroundings. Hooves. Her hands they were hooves. Hooves. She opened her mouth to question: _ Oink! _ That was not her voice.

“I’m so sorry Erza! I’ll fix it!” Wendy gestured in a frenzy. Erratic energy dominating her body.

The prostrations were drowned out by Erza’s own thoughts. Wendy enchanted her into a pig and it wasn’t even the craziest thing to occur at the guild that week. It could always be worse.

* * *

Their first destination was her apartment in the hopes that Erza’s small library contained a book that may aid them in reversing the spell. With luck they wouldn’t have to wait long for it to unravel on its own; her glass eye had assisted her in more dire straits.

Hours passed with each diminishing her hope further. Then they came upon a box. Velvet and small enough to fit perfectly into the palm of her hand.

“Is this…”-Wendy’s breath caught as she peered at its contents-“an engagement ring? It’s beautiful.” 

Her face grew hot as her thoughts raced. An engagement ring? Erza had never doubted she would spend the rest of her life with Mirajane, in any capacity Fairy Tail’s resident demon would permit, it had been a fact of her life for years. Yet, marriage? It always seemed so far off. Even when she was prepared for its inevitability. 

“Be careful, it’s one of a kind.”

Every hair stood on end as Erza’s gaze was brought to her girlfriend’s face. Thoroughly caught in the act until she took a step and came back to herself. Shock momentarily distracting her from her circumstances. Her hoof tapping on the hardwood brought Mirajane’s attention to her.

Her eyes narrowed as she zeroed in on Erza. Her heart stuttered. Mirajane saw. “I hope for your sake you have a good reason for bringing a barnyard animal into my home.” 

No. After so long it was reflex to assume Mirajane could see through her. Fortunately, today was an exception. Whatever Mira planned the last thing Erza wanted was to spoil it.

“Y-yes I’m just watching her as part of a job.” Wendy fiddled with the hem of her dress as she met Mirajane’s stare head-on. 

“What an odd pet. She better not have chewed up any of the furniture. Why are you taking this kind of job anyway? It’s beneath your skill level.”

“I, uh, needed a break. Erza’s training is more intense than Cana’s.”

A giggled slipped past Mirajane’s lips. “Erza can be a bit overzealous, but she’s only hard on you because she cares so go easy on her. Anyway, putting your best foot forward is what it takes to be a Fairy Tail mage.” Then the box was plucked from Wendy’s hold as she pocketed the ring. “Can this be our secret? I don’t want tonight’s surprise to be ruined.”

_ It’s a little late for that. _

“Of course! I have to go, good luck!” Wendy waved enthusiastically as she bolted for the door.

Erza followed suit. If Mirajane was proposing then she would have to fix this first.

Wendy parted ways with her shortly thereafter vowing to track down a solution in Fairy Tail’s expansive library. Filled with renewed vigor Erza decided to brave the wilderness to the surest solution. Although, it was by no means the path of least resistance if anyone could get her out of this mess it would be Irene Belserion.

* * *

Mother recognized her on sight.

“Oh, Erza, dear, that is not a good look for you.” Irene’s lips curved in a smirk as she brought her hand up to cover her faux gasp. Nails manicured to perfection glinted in the light; razor-sharp as her smile. “What a pitiful state you’ve found yourself in.”

Erza snorted. In the short time they had known each other, her mother never made anything easy. Their relationship softened, but the same could not be said for Irene’s wit. Usually, it would not have been a bother. Erza could more than hold her own; if only she could speak.

Anna, for her part, gave the former queen an admonishing look before turning her attention to Erza. “Erza? How did this happen?” Her concern was sweet. Warm chocolate eyes creased around the edges reminding her of Lucy. 

“An enchantment gone awry,” Irene pondered tapping a finger to her ruby lips, “this could only be that little dragonslayer’s work, the clever one, Gradeeny’s child.” The air sparked with magic as Irene’s stare hardened. It cut right through her as if she was glass. “It is intricate work. The child’s always shown great promise.” Her eyes glittering in the late noon sunlight. “I’ll undo it for a price or to be more specific, a pupil.”

“You have my assurance that no harm will come to her,” Anna promised and what could happen? Erza hardly trusted her mother, but she was different around the celestial mage. Perhaps, finding the pieces of the person she never knew. The parts of herself that prevented her from taking Erza’s life all those years ago. 

Besides her current predicament only served to strengthen her argument. Try as she might Erza was not a suitable teacher in this area. Who was she to deny Wendy an opportunity to learn? Teachers of lost magics were not found on every street corner. 

Erza did her best to nod an affirmative.

Irene’s wagged her finger. “Use your words, dear. While your family may forgo manners, I do not.”

“You couldn’t resist making me squirm, could you?”

“Only in the hopes that you won’t meddle with this in the future. Enchantments are dangerous. Did it ever occur to you that, perhaps, the practice was lost with good reason?”

“Dangerous magic is self-taught every day-”

“At great cost and consequence. Those who are unaware of what they are doing always manage to foul things up. You are fortunate this was all that happened.” 

Anna’s hand rested light as a feather on her mother’s shoulder quelling her lecture. “I’m certain Erza understands. Just as I’m sure that you understand striking a bargain in this situation does not foster any feelings of trust.”

The enchanter muttered what may have been a curse under her breath. As natural and forthcoming as the breeze Erza was restored. Nearly at a loss for words, she said, “thank you, mother, truly, I’ll pass your offer on to Wendy. Where she acquires instruction is up to her. I can’t make any promises on her behalf.”

Mother pursed her lips. “Fair enough.”

* * *

The sun was setting low on the horizon as Magnolia came into view. Drained and desperate Erza raced toward her apartment. What other way was there to travel when the fulfillment your wildest dreams was the destination?

Space magic allowed Erza to grasp at the worn box in her armory; a surprise of her own, to match the one she was expecting, one that she waited years to gift at her fingertips.

Calm washed over her as their home appeared. Light as air she stood in the entrance. Hands twitching nervously as she opened the door.

Mirajane was waiting on the worn couch. "Welcome back!" Her smile brightened the room.

"It's good to be back." She clutched the ring box behind her back. Obscuring it while she sat down.

"It's a wonder we ever got over ourselves long enough." A devilish smirk tugging at Mirajane's lips. "I don't think twelve-year-old me could have imagined this." Gesturing across the room. 

"Well, I wasn't any better at that age, but I've been told all the best things are worth waiting for and that hasn't been disproved yet."

"Life shouldn't get in the way. Why wait if you don't have to? Just because something is worth waiting for doesn't mean that you should hold off." A wistful sigh escaped her lips. "Sometimes, I wonder if we have spent too much time waiting. I almost lost you more than once this year." Mirajane held her hands. "There's something that has been on my mind. Since Tenrou. Erza you're my everything. I can't imagine my life without you so why are we waiting?"

Mirajane slipped the velvet box open as Erza opened her own. "You took the words right out of my mouth."

A gasp escaped Mirajane. Her eyes glistening with unshed tears. Erza captured her lips just as she had countless times before in a kiss sweeter than any that preceded it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *  
If you enjoyed this please comment, kudos, etc. Feedback isn't necessary but is always greatly appreciated!  
This work was requested at [fuckyeaherzaxmirajane](https://fuckyeaherzaxmirajane.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. We reached our goal >.< We are still creating as much erzajane content as possible so if you would like to see something particular we are open to requests^^  
For more information on the project check out [theerzajanerevolution](https://theerzajanerevolution.tumblr.com/)!  
As always thank you for reading. Any comments, kudos, etc are appreciated.


End file.
